Still Alive
by InfinityBravado
Summary: A team of Navy SEALs must stop a well-known terrorist from acquiring WMDs to sell on the black market, in which Kyrgyzstan is interested in buying to start a war against the entire Middle East. Can they stop him before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**STILL ALIVE**

By InfinityBravado

*Chapters may or not be added, this is actually the first time I'm going to post a story on FanFiction.

PROLOUGE :TOUGH TIME IN DUBAI

"Two tangoes. Want me to take them out?" "No, I think I can take them from here." "Shit, there's a technical rolling up. Hold your fire." "Roger." "Wait….who the fu"

Robin and Stargazer's communication was halted by a sudden burst of light. What followed was a ball of fire, with olive-skinned men in jackets and shorts screaming in agony. "Let's get the fuck out of here…" said Stargazer, dazed by the intensity of the explosion. "Yeah…let's get out of here…" They both met up in one of the many alleyways of the war-torn city of Dubai, currently undergoing a civil war. "Alright, missions botched, got any idea where we're going to extract?" Robin said. "No, in fact, I have no clue, but we're going to get out somehow," Stargazer replied. Checking their gear for the last time, they moved into the heart of the city.

"I still want to know…what in the hell was that?" Robin asked. "No idea, but I know it wasn't an accident," Stargazer replied. "We still have to find Sting and Celeron." They halted at a corner. Robin leaned over to his left to see what was on the other street. "I count five tangoes. All skinnies." "Let's take them out." Robin, armed with a suppressed M4 Carbine and a holographic sight, presumed to take pointman. Stargazer, armed with a suppressed HK416, watched their six. "Three…two…one…GO!"

They moved with precision, Robin taking out two, and Stargazer taking out the rest. In seconds, all five of the tangoes had been taken down. "Nice hunting. Let's get going," Robin said. "Sting and Cel should be somewhere around here. Reloading their weapons, they continued to maneuver around the projects and into Dubai.

It had been two full hours before Robin and Stargazer were able to get into the city. However, now with the quiet, but eerie suburban area behind them, the noise of the war going on in the city proved to be quite unsettling. But, now they could finally focus on regrouping with Sting and Celeron and getting out. "Alright, let's try the comms, see if they're on." Robin turned on his walkie talkie. "Fox to Zulu, do you copy, Fox to Zulu, do you copy?" A few seconds passed. "Zulu to Fox, we copy." A wave of relief passed over Robin and Stargazer. "Where are you?" "Right behind you." What followed was a loud _skeeeeet _and a roaring engine. Robin and Stargazer looked behind them to see a van with its door open, with Celeron gesturing them to hurry up and get inside. They did exactly that. The van roared again, and Sting gunned it out of the city.


	2. Chapter 1:Just Getting Started

CHAPTER 1: JUST GETTING STARTED

"What happened over there?" questioned Colonel Sanders. He was looking at Razor and Stargazer with anger over what had occurred hours ago. "I said specifically to TAKE HIM ALIVE. Not as a burned carcass." "Look, it's not our fault some RANDOM TRUCK decided to come up and blow everything to oblivion. We had no choice but to get out of there," Replied a frustrated Razor. "We didn't want to stir any more attention in that area." Sanders grunted. He then turned over to Sting and Celeron, who had just taken off their combat vests and gear. "What about you two," he said. "How much intel did you recover?" "We managed to recover most of the intel," Celeron explained, "Until a grenade flew through a window. Anything we didn't recover was FUBAR by the time it exploded. Then, we got ambushed as soon as we hit the streets. We had to crouch in a crater for eight minutes while some skinnies blind-fired at us. We managed to get a van [Luckily, Sting knew how to hotwire vehicles] and get out of there with Razor and Stargazer." Sanders looked out of the window. It was dark, and it looked like it was raining hard. The sky lit up in a brilliant sky blue color due to the lightning. The thunder was soft. Not usually like the other nights.

"Well, I was looking around with the intel you've gotten. The shipment's moved five times since last month, no surprise to me at all. It was last found in Kahar Fash. Large city. Currently going through a civil war, like every other country in bumfuck Middle East right now." The team looked at the real-time digital map of the city, carefully surveying every detail. "We can't go in there," Sting pointed out. "We'd get shot to pieces. Look. AA guns. Dozens of tanks, armored trucks, and transport helicopters. There are thousands of rebels and thousands of soldiers all around the city right now. Every street, every corner, every alley, and every building is filled with them. We can't get past them." "But aren't there Marines in there?" Razor asked. "Yup, eight battalions of them. Including the 4th Recon Battalion," Sanders answered. "What are you trying to get at?" "Get the 4th Recon to get to the shipment. We'll be there to carry it out if it's there," Razor explained. "That way we won't have to do this by ourselves." Sanders looked at him like he was insane at first. Then his face turned from surprising to understanding. "If it doesn't get you killed, then go for it. I'll contact their CO." "Alright, let's get going," Stargazer exclaimed. "We're moving out in ten minutes."

Meanwhile, in Kahar…


End file.
